


Am I Not Emperor?

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his coronation as Emperor, Hux seems to have everything. Or so Kylo, his Lord Protector, believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Not Emperor?

**Author's Note:**

> For the kiss meme prompt 13. "A kiss we had to wait for"
> 
> [Specifically referencing this artwork. ](http://phantoms-siren.deviantart.com/art/Brendolus-Rex-and-The-Lord-Protector-587765301)

Hux turned from the balcony, the adoring cheers of the crowd below becoming muted as he moved further into the vast marble hall. Ren watched him through half-hooded eyes, admiring the way the plush velvet of his suit skimmed over his limbs. The fire of his hair and the rich red of his shirt contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and the deep black the velvet. The fabric absorbed the light like the machines that had brought this wonderful man to power. Brendol Hux. His Emperor, the one he had sworn to protect above all others, the one who would finally bring peace and balance to the universe. At last, Ren had completed his grandfather's work by giving everything to place this man on the throne.

“Kylo?” Hux said softly, gesturing a gloved hand to bring Ren closer. It was the first time Kylo had been close to the Emperor since he'd placed that diadem on that beloved brow in that mornings coronation ceremony. There had been so many audiences and celebrations in the sixteen hours since then, there hadn't been time. Brendol should have looked tired, worn down by a long day, instead he glowed. The glitter of the platinum resting in his hair was repeated in his rich turquoise eyes and across his lips as he ran a slow tongue across them.

“Tell me – am I not Emperor?” Hux asked.

“You are, my liege.”

“And are you not my Lord Protector?” Hux continued, stepping closer. “Sworn always to do what is in my best interest?”

“Yes my liege, I am yours in all things.”

“If I give you an order, you will follow it, without question?” He asked, tipping his head slightly to maintain eye contact so close to the slightly taller man. Kylo feels almost disrespectful for possessing a body larger than that of his Emperor.

“Of course, I would die for you.”

“And if I asked you a question, with no order or compulsion behind, would you answer from the heart?” Hux was breathing heavily now. “Would you answer, honestly and truly, even if you knew the answer would disappoint me, if it was my will that you do so?” From the corner of his eye Kylo could see the twitch of Brendol's fingers as they compulsively rubbed at his palms.

Kylo frowned, disconcerted by this line of enquiry. “Yes, if that was your wish. I would take no joy in it, but I would do as you requested.”

“This is one such question. Your answer must come from the heart, you must swear this.”

“I swear.”

“Kylo Ren, my most loyal and devoted Lord Protector,” Hux paused to swallow, “will you do me the honour of instead becoming my Consort?”

“My liege?” It's more a gasp than a question.

“Will you bind yourself to me, not merely in loyalty, but in love?”

“ **YES.** ” The answer comes out as a sob.

“Are you certa...” Kylo cannot bear to hear this man second guess him. He surges forward to silence him with a kiss. It is forbidden to touch the Emperor, but if he is to be his Consort than no such impediment exists. Brendol melts into his Protector's hesitant embrace, gloved hands slipping up Ren's back to catch at those impossibly broad shoulders.

_Now I have EVERYTHING._ Kylo does not need to use the Force to hear his Emperor's exultant thought.


End file.
